falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Headhunters
You name it, we kill it! Origins What most people don't understand is that hunting humans is like hunting rabbits, they run, they hide, they bleed, they die and they twitch. The only difference is that it's harder hunting humans. How did we get here? I´ll tell ya. We used to work for a merc company called; Black Tails. Our particular set of skills were called upon whenever the company needed a surgical head hunting and we were the best. We´ve been to many places, including Russia and killed many humans. Our kill count is in the hundreds. However, we were indefinitely discontinued due to our "unorthodox" methods which was fuck´n bullshit. We hate idle hands, so during our unemployment and imminent eviction, I was watching the news and there was this story about an infection crisis over at the Green Sea, Chernaurus. Never even heard of the place. Anyways, the news anchor said something about cannibalism, war tribes and lots of death going on over there. I told my brothers and we all agreed upon sneaking through the quarantine with our small motorboat. Finally, we could start selling our skills to people in need again. But we got a little drunk and careless once close to the beach and were spotted by the border patrol and military. Once spotted they shot our boat down and severely injured one of my brothers. We lost most of our supplies but we got to the coast eventually. Now stranded in this god forsaken country, we can only make the best of it and hey, Maybe we´ll like it here, better then living on the streets of New York. The Harrison's don’t care about anything but profit. They don´t care about you´re petty squabbles, they don’t care about your feelings. As long as they get to hunt and kill they are happy. The Harrison's used to hunt animals with their father as youngsters at their farm. They became good hunters fast but grew tired of hunting mindless deer and elk. They wanted something more challenging. One day when they were hunting without their fathers watchful eyes. They spotted something big, lurking in the woods, back bent and head forward. It was hard to see, but it was definitely something. Franco looked through his rifle scope and saw… a human. A hunter. Just like him. “What is it Franco?” Dallas asked. “a bear?” Franco zeroed in on the man and adjusted his aim slightly. “Franco?” Dallas asked again, confused by his brothers silence. “sshhh” Franco breathed. Franco squeezed the trigger and felt the gun´s mighty kick. The bullet swished towards the man. As the bullet drew closer to the stranger, Franco´s regret increased. Like when he was a child and the football he kicked was flying towards his mother’s most favorite mirror. The bullet flew passed the man by an inch and he ran off screaming obscenities. The only thing Franco regretted was not hitting the man. The excitement, the adrenaline, the hunt! Once adults, The Harrison's applied for the U.S army. After a couple of years they were temporarily fired for not obeying their superiors. Immediately after, they applied to become hit-men for a notorious Merc-company called; Black Tails. There they got to shine. Assassinating any target they were given. No matter the danger levels. They traveled across the globe and killed many. However due to the nature of their difficult tasks, they would often have to resort to desperate measures. “Fuckin' media is grillin' us!” “I´d love to see how they would fair in war.” Eventually the heat became too much and they were indefinitely discontinued from the company and faced eviction and homelessness. Obligations * Never betray or leave a brother behind. EVER. * Lay your life down to save a fellow brother. No matter the circumstance. * Protect the dignity of your brothers. * Fulfill any and all contracts that come across our desk professionally. * Only rob if absolutely necessary. The Brothers King.jpg|King Harrison Dallas.jpg|Dallas Harrison|linktext=Also known as "Boot". Bart.jpg|Bart Harrison Franco.jpg|Franco Harrison|linktext=The oldest and the craziest. Category:Settlements Category:Inactive settlements Category:Mercenary settlement